


Pent-up

by Yololesgo



Series: Kakavege Week 9 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Sexual Frustration, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yololesgo/pseuds/Yololesgo
Summary: Goku and Vegeta started to adjust to the human world when they realised the world wasn't in danger anymore. Years later, Goku and Vegeta figured out they both loved each other for a long time, and neither had realised until now. One year and two months later, Goku is pregnant, and Vegeta has a 9-5 job. When Vegeta comes back home, frustrated from the whole week, let's see how they release their frustration out on each other.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Kakavege Week 9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Pent-up

Vegeta came in from work, but instead of being relaxed unlike usual, he was aggravated from the amount of paperwork he received, and the amount of work he had to deal with the customers made him even worse throughout the week. He simply laid down on the sofa, sighing tiredly after a whole week. 

Goku, sensing his mate coming back, woke up from his sleep, feeling Vegeta's ki. Goku slowly got up, walking from his bedroom to the living room at a slow pace, as his stomach was swollen from the baby he carried for almost 8 months. 

Goku finally walked over, noticing Vegeta was laying on the sofa, his hand placed on top of his eye, and the other clutching his briefcase filled with documents. Goku sat down with the space that was left and softly called, "Vegeta? You okay baby?" 

Vegeta, who didn't sense him coming down, immediately sat up, groaning and rubbing his temples. "I'm fine, Kakarrot. Go back to sleep." Vegeta told him, his hand making a back and forth motion for him to leave. 

"Vegeta... You don't look so good... Need any help with anything?" Goku asked him once more. 

Vegeta only groaned tiredly, finally telling him what happened. "Those damned fucking mortals... Being so fucking bitchy over a small thing... Kami, I just want to fucking strangle them for ages because of how long they fucking kept me from having my lunch! Dammit!. All because they complained about me being too fucking entitled to shit, and they DEMOTED me because of it!!"

Vegeta ran his head through his hair, his blood starting to boil with all the pent up frustration and anger, "And worse of all, many fucking workers and other people flirted with me at least 5 times today, knowing DAMNED WELL I'm married! With a huge fucking ring on me!" 

Goku sighed at him, placing a hand on Vegeta's cheek, and forcing Vegeta to face him. Vegeta didn't say anything, just sighed, his eyes diverting away from Goku. "Then did you reject them? The people who flirted with you?" Goku spoke softly and lightly. 

Vegeta scoffed, answering, "Of course! A bonded will never turn on his mate! And those workers, not even worthy of a Saiyan Prince like me-MMMPH!"

Goku had kissed him as he was talking and Vegeta had no idea he was going to kiss him, but after merely looking in shock, Vegeta kissed back roughly, grabbing Goku's shirt and pinning him down on the sofa. 

The kiss slowly became more lust-filled, with both of them moaning to the growing pleasure from themselves and through the bond. Goku slowly pushed Vegeta away, both panting, and Goku's face having a red tint to it. Goku put on his signature smile and told Vegeta as he walked to the kitchen, "We'll continue later after dinner, hopefully."

Vegeta added, "Let's even hope there might even be some dessert waiting for me, Kakarrot." With Goku chuckling in the distance, before starting to cook for the both of them. 

Vegeta didn't want to admit, but he wanted sex for ages, and with the pent up arousal between his legs and his overall frustration, wasn't helping him in waiting. "YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR ASS IN COOKING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANYMORE YOU TEASING BASTARD!" Vegeta shouted angrily before stomping back into his room and continuing to do his work grudgingly. 

Goku laughed at him, and he continued cooking, ignoring whatever he shouted. They were definitely going to have a rough night tonight.


End file.
